


The Time Tony Warned The Avengers

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Family Fluff [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Peter just wanted to have fun, why does everything have to go wrong? He thought only Tony knew, and maybe Happy. But Tony does the whole nine yards, he held a board meeting with the team so they would know what to do if something happened when he was away in New Zealand.    And good thing too.





	The Time Tony Warned The Avengers

Peter stumbled out of his door, he could hear voices. They sounded friendly and thats all that mattered, his hand trailed the wall as his feet led the way to the common room. His hands pushed the door open, he was bathed instantly in the bright lights the enhanced the sweat on his cheek bones.

 

"Tony?" he gasped and all eyes rested on him, "where's Tony?" The room was silent, they had been told about this, but they were in shock.

 

"Where's Tony?!" Peter raised his voice to almost a shout, this broke the adults from their trance. Peter's chest was closing in on itself, Tony wasn't here. That mean that he was dead, it was real he's dead. Steve's long legs crossed the room quickly, he wasted no time in enclosing his arms into a hug. His fingers carding through his hair as someone alerted Sam, a professional. Because the other Avengers were pretty damn useless. 

"Peter, listen to me, your safe with us. Your okay," Steve told him, lowering to the floor pulling Pete with him.

"But Mr. Stark, he's not safe. Where is he?" Peter cried in distress beginning to thrash again. Steve kept his grip around his shoulders firm as the elevator whirred releasing Sam who strode over to Natasha to assess the situation.

"He came out of his room and it spiralled from there, he believes Tony is in danger," Nat reports to him. 

The man nods, "get Tony on video call. Nothing is going to make him see clear other than cold hard evidence." Natasha nods and begins directing F.R.I.D.A.Y. Sam approached Peter cautiously, when he got to him he crouched down putting his hand on his shoulder, "hey kid, what's goin' on in your head right now?"

Peter had retracted from Steve's grip and was hugging his knees to his chest, his hands quivering. He didn't respond, he was mid way between reality and and full blown panic, he mind couldn't process real from fake. 

"Cap," Clint called from behind a hologram, he motioned for the soldier to get other there, Steve rose slowly making sure not to startle Peter. "Tony has put in this file some, techniques. He said that, and I quote "using Steve's Captain America is giving you an order" is effective for when he has a second grade attack," he added on, "third degree is when he needs to work it out of his system himself, fourth is "call green rage monster with a sedative." Only Tony, Steve though, but he went back to Peter who Sam was try to a response from. Natasha was a still trying to get hold of Tony.

"Alright Peter, you are going to answer Sam's questions alright?" He instructed the lean teen, surprisingly, Peter nodded and answered.

"Yes Sir," he answered, he hadn't called Steve 'Sir', since the Avenger's little fight. He made eye contact with Sam and nodded.

"Tell me Pete, what's happening inside right now?" he asked firmly taking Steve's approach. 

"Where's Mr. Stark?" Peter whispered.

"New Zealand Pete, you know that," Steve told him setting himself down next to him,"tell us whats happening inside your head."

"Tony's not safe, and it's my fault. My head tells me so, my spidey radar is telling me. He's gunna get hurt and say fault," Peter told them his eyes scrunched up as tears leaked out.

"When is your head telling you that?" Sam asked, still crouched by him, his voice had adopted the tone that was different to his sarcasm he used with the team, it was calm and regular.

"In the dreams," Peter tells him, his body is returning to sanity and his head has drooped to hide in his knees.

"And how often do you get these dreams?" 

Peter does't respond, he links his hands behind his neck as Steve's hadn't rubs his back in soothing circles, it dwarfs the young boys back, "kid" he prompts.

"Every night," he sighs meekly, F.R.I.D.A.Y buts in saving the day.

"Mr. Stark is aware of these," the calm AI informs them. Peter sits up leaning back against the wall trying to control his breathing. His nails are digging into his palms drawing blood, Clint glances over, his eyes coming in on Peter's hands, there was a note about it in the files. He slides of his stool and walks to Pete, crouch down he straitens the hands out between his warm calloused ones.

"Tony told you about this Pete, " he whispered to him. Peter's face turned red as someone passed Clint a cloth to wipe his hand of the blood. HE carefully cleans them, "you okay to stand buddy?" Peter nodded, carefully, Clint hooked his hands under Peter's arms and lifted them to his feet, Peter's body was like a rag doll, he was absolutely exhausted. His forehead rested against Clint's shoulder as he pulled the teen into a hug.

"You okay to go back to bed?" Clint asked him. Peter hesitated, it was in this second that Natasha announced she had got Tony on the line.

 

"I've got Tony here, Pete," she called from her perch on the ottoman. She held out her hand, inviting Peter over. He pulled himself away from Clint and and shuffled to Natasha, who pulled him down next to her. Tony face and hotel room filled the holographic screen. 

"Hey Pete," he greeted through the screen. His lazy smile barley his his concern in his features.

"Hey Tony," Peter croaked out an answer. This didn't relive the worry in Tony's face, "sorry to bother you." As one, each of the adults in the room, (and hologram) had the collective though of; 'typical Peter.' 

"Kid, I was waiting for room service, I wasn't exactly conferring the the Queen of England," Tony joked but his heart still wasn't in it. They talked on and off for fifteen minutes until Peter's eye began to droop and someone activated the 'Twilight Protocol' as Peter's head began to droop onto Natasha's shoulder. Her Spider-Mom side was released as she said good bye to Tony and let Clint scoop Peter's gangly shape and returned him to his room. His heart ached for the kid, they had to help Peter. He's sixteen for god sake, he should not be waking up with nightmares and panic attacks each night. 

Was it a mistake bringing Peter into combat?


End file.
